Passionate
by Missing Bones
Summary: Missing Bones #02 para 4.16 - “Temperance Brennan é uma mulher poderosa. Lidar com uma mulher como ela é como fazer amor com paixão e fúria. Você precisa ir direto ao ponto”


**Missing Bones #02**

* * *

Título: Passionate  
Autor:Rebeca Maria e Bruninha Galle  
Categoria: Romance  
Advertências: Sexo  
Classificação: MA / Nc17  
Capítulos: um  
Completa:[x] Yes [ ] No  
Resumo: _"Temperance Brennan é uma mulher poderosa. Lidar com uma mulher como ela é como fazer amor com paixão e fúria. Você precisa ir direto ao ponto"_

* * *

"**Passionate"****  
****Booth & Brennan****  
****Romance****  
****Oneshot****  
****Pós-The Bones That Foam / Cena Final****  
****By Bruninha Galle e Rebeca Maria**

O dia havia sido longo. Penosamente longo, se ele lembrasse de cada imagem que invadiu a sua cabeça enquanto a stripper dançava no seu colo com ela ao lado. Ou deliciosamente longo, e ele abriu um sorriso com aquilo, quando a sensação de dirigir aquele carro voltava a sua mente.

Booth saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, seu corpo ainda molhado e uma mão ocupada em secar seu cabelo. Seus passos levaram-no diretamente à cozinha, de onde ele voltou com duas cervejas geladas, sempre a sua escolha para o fim de um dia como aquele. Ele sentou no sofá, suas pernas esticadas ao longo do estofado e seu corpo ainda molhado relaxou.

Ligou a TV no canal de esportes. Tomou mais alguns goles de cerveja. Viu a propaganda dos carros esportivos que seriam apresentados no Salão de Automóveis dali alguns meses.

"Esta é uma máquina poderosa." – ele ouviu a voz dele em uma lembrança recente – "Dirigir uma máquina como esta é como fazer amor. Você tem que fazer com gentileza."

A primeira garrafa de cerveja acabou tão logo ele ouviu a resposta dela em sua mente. O tom natural, como se aquilo fosse algo tão normal quanto... como se fosse simplesmente normal. Ou como se ele quisesse saber que ela preferia sexo com paixão e sem inibição nenhuma. Ele _não_ queria saber nada sobre isso.

Abriu a segunda garrafa e tomou metade em um só gole. Deixou que a cabeça pendesse para o encosto do sofá. Ele olhou para o teto, fechou os olhos e deixou que sua mente pensasse em tudo e em nada ao mesmo tempo.

"Temperance Brennan é uma mulher poderosa." – ele piscou algumas vezes, sem entender muito o que sua mente lhe dizia. Automaticamente tomou o resto da cerveja em sua mão e abriu a terceira garrafa – "Lidar com uma mulher como ela é como fazer amor com paixão e fúria. Você precisa ir direto ao ponto."

"Cala a boca." – ele disse, em voz alta, sem saber exatamente para quem ele dizia isso. Para ele? Para a mente dele?

Sentou-se novamente e abriu a quarta garrafa. Mas não teve tempo de dar o primeiro gole. Ouviu três leves batidas em sua porta. Ele suspirou forte, levantando-se com certa dificuldade e caminhou lentamente em direção ao som. Quando abriu a porta, ela entrou sem cerimônia, passando com passos rápidos por ele e sem perceber que ele só vestia uma toalha. Booth apenas a observou, sua mente querendo continuar a dizer coisas que ele não queria ouvir. Não queria imaginar. Pelo menos não no momento, não com a própria Temperance Brennan olhando-o com um ar levemente irritado e seu corpo todo praticamente exposto. Chacoalhando a cabeça, ele focou-se nela.

"Oi pra você também, Bones."

"Você me deixou sozinha no meio da rua." – Ela foi direto ao ponto. Como sempre.

"Não seja tão sentimental, Bones." – Ele foi em direção ao corredor, olhando-a por cima do ombro e viu quando ela o seguiu até a porta do quarto. – "Espere aqui fora."

"É a segunda vez que você fala isso hoje." – Ela entrou atrás dele.

"Não dificulte as coisas, Bones. No fim, você dirigiu o carro, não dirigiu?" – Ele sorriu divertidamente e indicou a porta. Ele precisava se vestir apropriadamente.

"Não, eu não dirigi." – Ela replicou e não se moveu. – "Eu disse que não era mecânica."

Ele fechou os olhos e passou a mão pelo rosto enquanto ela finalmente percebia o motivo do seu desconforto. Os olhos dela admiraram o peitoral musculoso dele, depois os braços e estavam descendo quando ele limpou a garganta. Ela sorriu da atitude dele e balançou os ombros.

"Eu já vi você sem a toalha, Booth. Não precisa ficar envergonhado."

"Bones..."

"Além do mais, eu sei que, como macho alpha, você gosta de exibir seu corpo bem estruturado."

"Bones, você poderia esperar," – Ele quase implorou. Estava difícil manter sua mente calada com ela parada na sua frente, estudando-o daquela forma direta e nada gentil. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, enlouquecendo-o ainda mais e estava quase na porta quando a voz dentro da cabeça dele venceu – "Merda, Temperance."

A mão dele alcançou o braço dela com rapidez, fazendo-a virar-se para ele. Booth alcançou a boca dela rapidamente e sem gentileza alguma, fazendo com que as costas dela batessem contra a parede.

Imediatamente a perna dele tomou lugar entre as pernas dela. Brennan arqueou levemente o corpo e levou os braços para as costas dele. Estava levemente surpresa com o gesto brusco dele, mas ainda assim, não deixou de se render ao beijo e ao gesto.

"Apaixonado e sem inibição, huh?" – ele disse entre beijos, deixando os lábios dela e descendo até o pescoço e o colo.

As mãos dele alcançaram a barra da blusa e levantaram, fazendo-a sair do corpo dela em alguns segundos. E então os dedos dele tiraram o sutiã meia-taça que ela usava e ele teve acesso aos seios dela.

Ela soltou apenas um gemido quando sentiu a boca dele em seu seio e os dedos dele brincando com o outro. Um gemido longo, lento e rouco.

E então ele parou, como que chocado com o que estava fazendo. Talvez surpreso e um pouco desnorteado. Olhou para ela e suspirou profundamente. Sentiu os dedos dela tocarem a barriga dele e descerem até a toalha, entrando um pouquinho por baixo do tecido.

"Continua." – ela sussurrou, num pedido – "Desse jeito." – E os dedos dela entraram mais um pouco, mostrando o que ela também queria. Desejava.

Ele olhou profundamente nos olhos dela antes de abaixar sua cabeça para alcançar novamente um dos seios e sugá-lo. A mão livre agarrou a cintura dela, mantendo-a grudada na parede.

O quadril dela se movimentou para frente, querendo senti-lo, mas as mãos dele a empurraram de volta, enquanto os lábios dele agora subiam pelo pescoço até a boca. Suas mãos fortes e grandes posicionaram-se na nuca dela e ele aprofundou o beijo, fazendo-a gemer contra sua boca. Ele encontrou a língua dela no mesmo momento em que uma mão voltava ao seio, e ela gemeu mais uma vez.

"Booth..."

"Eu posso ir gentilmente, se você quiser, Temperance." – Ele sussurrou roucamente.

"Não. Continue."

Ele sorriu e se afastou centímetros o suficiente para ser capaz de tirar o cinto que prendia a calça dela. Seus dedos o abriram deliberadamente devagar, enquanto os olhos castanhos dele encaravam os dela, que brilhavam com um desejo que só agora ele era permitido enxergar. Ele estava quase no fim, quando ela mesma terminou e jogou o cinto para qualquer lado. A calça deslizou até o chão e em um rápido movimento, ele a colou com o próprio corpo na parede. Ela fechou os olhos e apertou o ombro nu dele ao senti-lo contra ela. Totalmente excitado.

Booth prendeu os punhos dela de cada lado da sua cabeça e mantendo-a parada, desceu pelo corpo da sua parceira entre beijos e lambidas. Ele parou quando chegou na calcinha e olhou para cima, sorrindo ao perceber como ela havia segurado a respiração antecipando o momento.

Ele colocou uma mão de cada lado do quadril dela, segurando o tecido entre os dedos, e começou a descê-lo pelas pernas de Brennan vagarosamente. E quando ela pensou que ele passaria a ser gentil, ela ouviu o tecido ser rasgado em dois. Olhou para baixo e sorriu para o parceiro.

Booth apenas deu um sorriso de volta. Um sorriso que a fez tremer, principalmente porque logo em seguida ele deixou que os lábios dele –e a língua- a tocassem. Ela gemeu.

E gemeu ainda mais alto quando sentiu os dedos dele deslizarem para dentro dela. Primeiro dois, e segundos depois, três dedos. E então era muito para que ela agüentasse, ou se segurasse por muito tempo. Os dedos e a boca de Booth eram demais para ela suportar. E ainda assim, ela queria mais. Dele.

As mãos dela foram para os cabelos dele quando Booth tentou se afastar. E ela o forçou a manter a posição por mais alguns segundos. Ele entendeu o porquê assim que ela gemeu um pouco mais alto e sentiu o corpo dela ficar um pouco mais tenso. Ele aumentou o ritmo dos dedos e da língua e, alguns segundos depois, sentiu-a tremer como nunca tinha sentido nenhuma outra mulher tremer em suas mãos.

Ela suspirou fundo, tremeu mais algumas vezes. Ele levantou-se e colou o corpo ao dela. E como num impulso, ela agarrou-se a ele, abraçando-o e afundando o rosto no pescoço dele. Booth sentiu-a respirar profundamente em seus braços.

"Faça amor comigo, Booth." – ela pediu, baixinho, e foi a vez dele tremer e se surpreender.

Ele afastou o rosto dela para encará-la e confirmou o que ela havia acabado de pedir nos seus olhos. E neles havia uma mistura, sentimentos que ele não conseguia separar uns dos outros. Deixando a toalha cair, ele a girou gentilmente e a deitou na cama, ficando por cima dela, mas não a penetrando. O dedo indicador dele passeou pelo rosto dela e depois de alguns segundos, ela o segurou, e mexeu o quadril, pedindo para que ele continuasse mais embaixo. Ele sorriu e se posicionou melhor para satisfazê-la quando o telefone tocou. Ele congelou e sentiu ela fazer o mesmo. O telefone tocou de novo e ele olhou na direção do barulho. E depois na direção dela, que agora o olhava indignada.

Com a intenção de fazer aquele barulho parar, ele esticou a mão para atender e, quando voltou a olhá-la, ela não estava mais lá. Ele piscou e suas costas protestaram. Booth por pouco não caiu do sofá, o telefone agora nas suas mãos e o identificador de chamadas mostrando que ele acabara de ter um belo sonho: sua parceira estava do outro lado da linha e não nua embaixo do corpo dele. Ele atendeu, com um longo suspiro.

"Booth." – ele tentou forçar a voz para sair o mais normal possível, mas ela ainda assim saiu falhada e rouca.

"Você estava dormindo?" – ele olhou primeiro para o relógio, que marcava algo em torno de pouco antes de uma da manhã e depois para baixo, notando o estado excitado em que ele se encontrava.

"Algo do tipo." – ele respondeu.

"Sobre hoje, Booth, me desculpe. Da próxima vez eu vou te ouvir e irei com mais gentileza."

"Está tudo bem, Bones."

"Ok, então. Boa noite, Booth."

"Huh, hei, Bones..." – ele não conseguiu se conter e chamou-a antes que desligasse o telefone.

"Sim?"

"Com paixão é bom também."

**FIM**


End file.
